


A Barnyard Kind of Love

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Sir, is there a child in trouble?” The man gave Chimney an odd look. He was about to say something, when the girl came back, something white and furry in her arms.“Oh, it’s a baby goat!”---Or, a call to a farm leads to some long overdue confessions.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 13
Kudos: 289





	A Barnyard Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The team gets a call out to a farm and while they are there, Buck suddenly finds himself surrounded by some devastatingly adorable baby animals, like a baby donkey or cow, baby goats, chicks, ducklings, or even baby horses and llamas. They all just want lovies from him and he is more than happy to oblige. Many pictures are taken, Buck is pure happiness, and Eddie feels something strike his heart like an arrow.

“Over here!” The team moved quickly as soon as they got off the truck. They had been called to a farm because one of the owners was having a medical emergency. Currently, they were being flagged down by a girl who looked a little bit younger than May. “My dad started getting chest pains and then he was gasping for air. He’s over here.”

Buck stayed back by the barn door as soon as they got there. This was a medical call, which meant Hen and Chimney would take point, with Eddie backing if necessary. That left Buck and Bobby to control any crowd (which there wasn’t because there was only the girl’s father in the barn) and then just provide any support if needed.

“Jessie.” All eyes turned to the patient, who was trying to flag his daughter over. “The kid.”

“Oh!” The girl went running further into the barn. Buck looked at the others, confusion on his face. 

“Sir, is there a child in trouble?” The man gave Chimney an odd look. He was about to say something, when the girl came back, something white and furry in her arms. 

“Oh, it’s a baby goat!” Buck said with a smile. Jessie chuckled as she came forward. 

“Just born yesterday,” She said with a smile. “He’s still running into walls, so we have to keep an eye on him.”

“He’s so small,” Buck said, moving closer to see the baby animal. The girl started talking about the baby goat, Buck listening intently as he pet the baby goat. He was so enraptured with the animal, that he didn’t notice his team finishing up or the amused looks on their face. 

“Buck.” He looked away from the animal to see his team watching them. “We’re done here.”

“Oh,” Buck said with a sheepish smile. “Right, sorry. The kid’s just so cute.”

“Aw, you can’t go without him holding the kid.” Buck looked between the patient and Bobby. Bobby just chuckled before nodding.

“He’s a cuddler,” Jessie said before placing the baby animal in Buck’s arms. Buck cooed a little, a smile crossing his face. 

“Oh that’s precious,” Hen said with a smirk. She glanced over at Chimney. “You’ve got to take a picture of this. Maddie will absolutely die.” Chimney chuckled before taking out his phone. Buck just held the baby animal with a smile. He noticed Bobby chuckling before snapping a few quick pictures as well. Hen was watching with a smirk, while talking to the patient, who was on the gurney. 

And then he spotted Eddie staring at him, an intense expression on his face. Buck tried not to blush as Eddie stared at him. They were always circling around something. But it seemed that circling was about to end with how Eddie was staring at him. He held the baby animal a little closer to his chest, trying to ground himself and not literally go weak at the knees. Because with the way Eddie was staring at him, Buck’s knees were sure to buckle out of a combination of both lust and love.

Luckily, Jessie took the baby animal from his arms, allowing Buck to compose himself. He fully expected Eddie to say something, meaning that they’d either confront the thing between them or he’d make a joke and set them back on their normal path. He figured Eddie would do it either in the truck or once they got back. 

But he didn’t.

Eddie was silent on the truck and then disappeared when they got back to the station. In fact, Eddie stayed away from him for the rest of the shift. It totally confused Buck. One minute Eddie was staring at Buck like he wanted to shove his tongue down his throat and the next Eddie was avoiding him. And when the shift finally ended, Eddie was gone before Buck could even track him down. 

So Buck was confused to say the least.

He was still confused when there was a knock at his door. He had been stuck sitting at home alone, since any thought of plans after work had been washed away when Eddie disappeared. But now someone was knocking on his door and Buck had a feeling he knew who it was. 

“Are you going to tell me why you’re acting weird?” He asked when he opened the door. Eddie simply sighed and let himself in. “Because earlier…”

“Yeah I know.”

“And I thought…”

“Buck! I know.” Eddie sighed and Buck just watched him as he shut the door. He walked over to Eddie who looked like he was working through something. Eddie just sighed, running a hand down his face. “Look, earlier, when you were holding that baby goat.”

“They’re called kids.” Eddie gave Buck an exasperated look. “Sorry. Continue.”

“Earlier,” Eddie continued. “Something about seeing you holding that tiny little animal, the joy on your face...it just...it knocked me off my feet. In a way that I wasn’t expecting.”

“Okay.” Eddie twisted his lips into a line and Buck just watched him. “So, why avoid me then?”

“Because I need to figure out what was going on in my head,” Eddie said. “And in my heart.”

“In your heart?” Buck asked, moving closer to Eddie. “What’s going on in there?” Eddie closed the space between them. When he reached his hand to cradle Buck’s cheek, Buck felt his breath catch in his throat.

“You seemed to have snuck in there,” Eddie whispered, his thumb caressing Buck’s jaw, a move that had Buck shivering. “And it took my brain a little longer to realize that you always belonged there.”

“Eddie,” Buck whispered. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He could feel Eddie’s breath on his lips and if Eddie didn’t kiss him, then Buck was going to lose it.

He was about to express that when Eddie sealed his lips over Buck’s. Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist, melting into the kiss. Eddie’s hands cradled Buck’s face, as if he was pouring out every emotion he could into the kiss. And Buck just kissed him back with as much fervor.

When they finally both pulled away, Eddie let his forehead fall gently against Buck’s.

“I needed the last few hours to realize that I’m in love with you,” Eddie whispered. “And I really hope you feel the same way.” Buck smiled and gently kissed him.

“I love you too,” Buck said. Eddie smiled and kissed him again, his thumbs caressing Buck’s jaw. “I think it’s kind of funny that it took me holding a baby animal to push you over the edge.”

“It was really cute.” Buck chuckled and took a step back. When Eddie’s hands fell away from his face, Buck let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s.

“Wanna stay and watch a movie and maybe call this our first date?”

“We’ll go on a real first date another time,” Eddie said, squeezing Buck’s hand. “But yes, I’d love to stay.”

“Good.” Buck smiled, tugging Eddie’s towards the living room, a feeling of pure happiness radiating through him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
